The Road Less Traveled
by Isabella of the Night
Summary: Leah-a bitter young woman who's trying to escape her past and the supernatural. Dean-a young man who's holding on to the past while surrounded by the supernatural. When their paths merge after an encounter with vampires...Leah realizes what she could be doing. Saving people. Hunting things. And she could start by saving herself...and Dean Winchester. Post BD. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: NOW

A/N - Hello, first time trying out this fandom. I have been inspired by reading the fanfics of this crossover that I decided to write my own. Hopefully, everyone will enjoy but a few things first:

**Time Setting:** This story is AU in the fact that the events of the Twilight Saga (which "ends" in 2007 according to the Twilight Lexicon) are pushed back a couple of years to fit the preseries story line of Supernatural (which begins in 2005 according to the Supernatural wiki). Whether events will be effected in SPN canon remains to be seen but just in case, also AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my plot. Believe me when I say if I owned Twilight, BD would've gone very differently especially concerning Leah's ending and that if I owned Supernatural, it would've gone very differently halfway through Season 5. The banner for this story was awesomely made by _w8ing4rain_.

**Warning: **Grammar errors. Although I tried my best to smooth out any errors, I admit I am not a grammar fanatic and request you forgive me in advance.

* * *

_The Road Less Traveled _

Summary -AU PostBD. Pre S1. Leah Clearwater has had enough of her hometown where all she'll ever be is a bitter bitch. Luckily, her Alpha understands and grants her a reprieve from the Pack for as long as she needs. She expected to travel around the USA, settle down and get a degree, not to stumble upon a coven of vampires ganging up on a green-eyed stranger they call Dean Winchester. Naturally, she's not going to walk past by, right? Waking up next to an exotic woman, Dean can't remember anything, not even his own name. In fact, how can he be sure this woman is an ally? But unfortunately, he needs her help. Now he and the woman must try to decipher some of his past while trying to stay alive. One thing Leah didn't count on? To get pulled into the dark world of the supernatural. Eventual L/D

* * *

_._

.  
_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference. _  
- Robert Frost

Prologue: NOW

It has been roughly almost 9 years since Jacob had seen-or heard from- Leah Clearwater, his Beta.

Rain furiously pounded against the roof of the Cullen house as wind lashed out at everything in its path, actually _making _some of the younger trees bend to the point of almost being snapped. Maybe it was Jacob's sadistic side but it was this type of rain that made him think of Leah Clearwater, of her temper. It was technically the reason why he was standing at the glass wall of the dark living room, blinding himself each time lightening flashed and thunder boomed so furiously. The news were calling it "the storm of the year."

It was also a good night to play baseball.

As soon as Alice was hit with the vision of the storm, the Cullens (with the exception of Edward and Jasper who had gone to buy some cakes to celebrate Nessie's excellent grades at the end of the school year) and the rest of his pack had hurried to prepare their baseball game to start as soon as the thunder began. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Jacob could distinguish between the loud crack of the bat meeting the ball, the clashing of one opponent against the other, the talking shit, and the furious slam of a body hitting home base with just a forgotten open window from upstairs.

He wondered what would Leah think of her brother playing with vampires in a game that could possible end in injuries and winced at the thought. Leah would probably rip him a new one, bark an order to not attend, and cause a ripple of anger in his pack for ruining their fun. Jacob's reflection in the glass gave a half smile and he looked to where the pack tattoo showed from underneath the tshirt he wore.

It has been almost nine years since he officially appointed a Beta in his pack.

He knew he should've appointed a new Beta when Leah stopped bothering to communicate, when she just disappeared, knew he should just to keep up appearances in the Pack, where his right side was left completely open for possible attacks. In fact, Embry and the rest of his Pack had hinted on many occasions that a rearrangement of positions was due. He knew Embry wanted to move up to be second-in-command.

But Jacob couldn't help but think that if he did fill in the Beta position, Leah Clearwater would just casually walk in as if the years she disappeared had been only months taken off, look at the new beta and attempt to rip off Jacob's balls for replacing her before he even open his mouth to greet her.

Eight years ago, Jacob thought he had been helping her, giving her the exit she desperately needed to start on what she confided in him (_community college, anger management, leaving Sam and Emily behind_) but in his actions, he wondered if he doomed her to an early death. The first year had been enjoyable without his bitter Beta, the pack had been having fun, and Leah kept in touch with her family and with him constantly. The constant calls turned to short texts, the texts to brief letters.

Soon though, her brief letters stopped and only the constant yearly withdrawal from his bank account gave him the hope that she was still out there, trying to rediscover herself or something on a expensive trip to Mexico (Leah had told him she wanted to visit there one day). With the exception of the Clearwaters, only Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper knew just how worried Jacob was about his Beta. It had been a long time since Leah's abusive cash withdrawal, more longer than her last long time, and it pained him to think that Leah was rotting dead in a ditch somewhere because her people couldn't bother to look for her. Too deep in his thoughts, Jacob didn't realized the sounds of the game was cut off as the window upstairs slammed softly shut and light footsteps headed in his direction.

The lights in the living room flickered on and he blinked, turning around as fast as he could to see who it was.

Bella and Nessie. He automatically brighten and smiled as soon as he laid eyes on her.

His imprint, Nessie.

Jacob Black will never get tired of _just seeing_ Renesmee Cullen. Long shiny bronze hair fell in perfect ringlets to graze softly on her hips while melting chocolate eyes with specks of gold captured his in a gaze. It had been a year since Nessie had stopped aging, looking to be about sixteen to seventeen years old, and was even taller than her father, tall enough for Jacob to rest his chin on her head. They would soon celebrate her first "immortal" birthday in a month. Alice had begun planning it since Nessie reached the four year mark.

"We came to get you, Jake." she said in a voice that was so melodic, it could inspire music to be written.

She was dressed accordingly for the game, wearing referee colors. Due to the cold temperature outside, the color resting on her cheeks was one of a blushing red resembling blooming roses, and when she came to stand besides him and he briefly laid his hand on the crook of her elbow, Jacob noticed her skin was colder than normal.

"Are you sure you want to go back and watch the game? You're colder than you usually are and I don't want you to get sick, Nessie." he said worriedly as he caught Bella's eye and they shared a look over Nessie's potential sickness.

Bella nodded, her face tight with worry as she said, "We could wait here for your father, sweetie. I'm sure he and your Uncle Jasper would be here any second."

Jacob let go of Nessie and shot a glance at the clock. It has been long enough that Edward and Jasper were late with the cakes. He frowned and opened his mouth to ask...

But Alice came in that dancing walk of hers with a hint of worry, followed by the rest of the people that had been playing baseball. It seemed as if the living room got smaller all of a sudden.

"Game's cancelled. Alice thinks she saw something." grumbled Emmett to the three as he slumped his muddied body into one of the white couches, followed gracefully by Rosalie and Esme, who was too worried about what Alice had seen to tell her children to get off the couch and change their clothes.

"Edward accidently ran over a human." she explained with uncertainity in her eyes before continuing, "They're coming here quickly but they can't jostle her too much. Carlisle is readying his office."

His brothers came to stand and sit close to him, knowing that if one of the vamps got bloodthirsty, they would be the ones to restrain said vamp. His right side was left empty by the pack and even though Nessie was occupying that space, bringing him a sense of completeness into his heart, Jacob's heart throbbed painfully at the constant reminder of his missing Beta.

Nessie frowned when she realized Jacob was thinking about _her_ again. If she hadn't been sure Jacob absolutely loved her, she would've thought he loved Leah, the mean bitch who made Nessie's mother upset many times. She grew jealous of any woman that dared to get closer to Jacob that wasn't related to her, and Leah was on top of that list.

"What are you thinking, my Jacob?" she asked, her hand already reaching out to cup one of Jacob's cheeks to see, but he denied her by turning his head away from the window-_away from her_- and smiled at her.

"Nothing you shouldn't worry about, Nessie. Just Pack stuff." he reassured her. Still, Nessie was a bit miffed at his rejection. Wasn't he supposed to not deny her anything since she was his imprint? He saw that he had made his imprint unsettled and lifted his arm to embrace her when-

Suddenly, the door slammed open so hard, it bounced back to almost hit Edward, had he not held out his hand to stop it. In his left hand were stacked cake boxes tied elegantly with a ribbon. The smell of blood soon followed and all of them tensed up. There was blood soaking the front of Edward's shirt and he went to Bella's side in a instant.

"Edward, what?" she protested as he held out the ribbon for her to take.

"I have to help Carlisle set out the things he will need. I...I didn't hear the thoughts that must have been coming towards us. Jasper will be here shortly. He can't move fast or else it will worsen the injuries." he said before running quickly upstairs to help Carlisle get ready for the unfortunate human. A gasp was heard from Carlisle, no doubt from being shown the injuries in his mind.

Thunder boomed followed by a flash of lightening, making the lights flicker dangerously on and off for so long, Seth muttered a complaint about how he didn't go to the clubs for that reason when Jasper appeared at the entrance of the living room. He was shirtless, the splatter of blood making his scars even more vivid, his arms basically drenched in blood but miraculously he held his composure well. Everyone's eyes flickered at the unconscious figure in his arm and Jasper was overwhelmed with feelings of curiosity amd different shades of worry.

Nessie and all of her family heard how Jacob's heart briefly stopped for a moment at seeing who laid in Jasper's arms. Heard how his heart and the rest of the pack members' began to beat harder.

Long straight black hair cascaded over one arm and to the floor, the only thing everyone could clearly see from since the face of the woman was tucked into Jasper's chest along with her arms as if she was a newborn baby to be swaddled. She contrasted vividly against the whiteness of Jasper's bare chest and arms as well as his blue dress shirt which was being used to cover the woman's naked body. Nonetheless, Jacob could see the curve of her shoulders, the slope of her calves that draped over the other arm, _could see that her skin was the same copper tone as Leah's had been._

"Is that..?" Jacob managed to choke out of his throat before falling silent. Is it wrong to hope? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seth's face was a mixture of hope and grief.

Jasper began to run gently up the stairs and he answered him with one word before entering Carlisle's office.

"Yes."

0oEarliero0

She ran.

Just like before, she ran. The only difference was that before, she knew what she was running towards exactly- the future- but now...

She didn't know what she was running to. Was it the past or the future? Or was it neither? Both? All she knew was that she had to run. Maybe she was running from something and laughed bitterly at that thought, the laughter catching in her throat, making her stop momentarily so her coughing fit can pass. She knew exactly what she was trying to run from and wondered if she was just making herself more ill.

But she continued still running.

Strangers jumped out of her way, strangers she pushed away, bumped into, leapt over, and she didn't care. She reached her breaking point again. She didn't know where she was but didn't give a damn. She had to get this run out of the way before picking up the shattered pieces of her heart and move on.

Because she was _strong_. She was _needed. She had to move on and continue her life._

Somewhere along her running, she shifted. Her long black hair turned briefly grey before her body swiftly distorted and her clothes ripped. Her paws seemed to barely hit the ground. She went faster, pushed herself faster.

It had been a while since she ran in her wolf form. Her mind was quiet and it unsettled her a bit. She was never alone in her mind while being a wolf.

Rain began to pour heavily. Booms of thunder accompanied by blinding flashes of lightening. Looking up, she found she had to cross the empty highway road and quickly ran across. From the corner of her eye, she saw familiar lights and then -

She felt herself hit the front, crack the glass into spider webs, tumbled across the roof of the car as if she was last week's laundry in the washer before being launched through the air. Her flight was stopped when she collide against something hard. Her head was a mess of pounding, blinding pain. She opened her eyes to see dark shadows among the dark which didn't make sense at all and decided to shift back. Maybe they'll believe they ran over a naked woman, not a wolf.

It was agony shifting back fast but she did and she moaned in pain. She sensed people stop in front of her and opened one eye, one of them was crouched to see her clearly.

"Leah?" asked one of the teenagers with the wierd eyes. At just thinking about that, his eyes widen as if he had known exactly what she was thinking and she found herself not liking that at all. Her eye fluttered shut and despite the frantic tone of the wierd eyed teen, she didn't attempt to open her eye again.

Then everything faded to black and she didn't gave a fuck anymore about what just happened.

0o0o0

Bella had ordered a cake from a small expensive shop in Port Angeles so they could celebrate Renesmee's first perfect grades with Jacob and the rest of the pack. Granted, that meant more than just one cake and taking the car because it began to rain heavily when they left to pick it up. Jasper hadn't been happy that he was chosen to accompany him because it meant missing the first half of the baseball game and Emmett was sure to take advantage of that. Irritated, Edward had reminded him of his fast driving skills and the empty road ahead. In fifteen minutes, they reached Port Angeles and soon reached the shop.

Before the car even stopped slowly, Jasper quickly went in to get the cakes, (clenching his jaw in impatience and restraint as the shop owner boxed each one and stacked them up before tying them with a ribbon in a fashionable way Alice would be proud of) and was back in the car in a flash as soon as he could. Edward then expertly drove, confident in his driving to the point that the music was loud enough and arguing heatedly with Jasper about which writer deserved to be remembered when he ran over something. _That greatly resembled a wolf_. Edward slammed quickly on the brakes, pulling his car over to the side of the road and turning on the hazard lights quickly.

They heard the horrifying thud when whatever Edward ran over finally landed and they sat there in shock.

"Did I just...?" Edward began. It has been years since he started driving and not even when learning to drive fast had he hit a human or animal.

Jasper nodded, holding the stack of cakes to his chest.

"We have to go see, Edward." he said gently after a few seconds passed and it seemed as if Edward wasn't going to move.

They followed the scent of blood, which repulsed them and made Edward think of Jacob Black. _Could it actually be Jacob?_ It would just be his luck to run over his future son-in-law. After all, back when they had been rivals for Bella's love, Jacob had pushed his patience and anger to past its limits.

They arrived at where the scent of blood was the strongest, which was just off the side of the road. Crumpled underneath the tree was the naked distorted form of a woman whose hair covered half of her face. Her breathing was ragged and Jasper could feel the pain radiating off her.

"She looks familiar." mused Jasper. Out of the whole family, he was the one to never forget a face he encountered. One never knew when that person would reappear with trouble. He began to think about who she was and ran through different faces of women he ran into recently.

Meanwhile, Edward crouched besides her and seeing her more clearly, he gasped, knowing who she was the same time Jasper figured it out. She must have sensed them for the eye not covered blinked open to peer at them and without thinking, he asked, "Leah?"

Edward expected the usual from her, ranging from _No shit, dumbass, it's obvious_ to _why are you allowed to fucking drive? _but he never expected for her to_ not know who they were_.

Her eye fluttered shut and he told her to open her eyes frantically, knowing she must have had a concussion from the accident and that she must stay awake.

"Edward, there's no time. Here." ordered Jasper as he handed over the stack of cakes to him, took off his shirt, (ever the gentleman) and laid it over Leah before picking her up with both arms gently. If there were any doubts it was Leah Clearwater, the brief glimpse of the tribe tattoo settled it.

They left the car there, parked neatly on the side of the road with the hazard lights on. No one would bother it since one of the benefits of living in a small town was everyone knew what cars belonged to whom. There was no time for pretense and had to run if Leah had to have a fighting chance of living.

Edward ran ahead to get Carlisle ready to recieve his emergency patient since Jasper couldn't run faster because everytime he did, he jostled Leah and got waves of pain.

0o0o0

Carlisle's face briefly expressed his surprise before settling down into doctor mode once he realized it was the "prodigal son" Leah that had been run over. He was so into his doctor mode, he didn't even remembered to order everyone out of his room. Luckily, they all gave him his space and he was blur, working to stop Leah from passing through the door of death.

Everyone stared at Leah and her naked form. What clues she'll never willingly reveal was laid out for them to grasp at and they did, trying to piece together the pieces of the missing years but finding they only had a handful.

Seth began to sob and his brothers tried to comfort him to the best of their abilities before releasing him over to Esme, who tried to soothe him as best as she could.

They all noticed Leah's long hair (the length even longer than in her happy high school days), the additions on her body besides the Pack tattoo. The hint of crow's feet forming at the corner of her eyes as well as hints of laugh lines around her mouth. Most importantly, they noticed that Leah Clearwater has _aged_.

She was no longer the bitter 19 years old young woman that had left Forks in a flash eight years ago.

But what exactly has happened to her during all these years?

* * *

A/N - Just the introduction but this story will hopefully pick up with each chapter posted :)  
Now what did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? What the hell was I thinking? (That's a one shot for another day I assure you)

Please review and tell me.


	2. THEN: Duty Prevents Fragile Dreams From

A/N - "Sup, my wise homies?" Sorry, it's taken me forever but this chapter and I really fought each other. That being said, I also tried to outline the story ahead because I want my story to have that Supernatural thing, where I reference back to the beginning of the chapters when I'm halfway done.

_paranoidbychoice_, the only reason why this is updated a few months later instead of a year later.

**Many thanks to those who reviewed and favorited/followed this story!**

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story:** The banner for this story was awesomely made by _w8ing4rain_. I don't own anything except the plot.

**Warning: **Grammar errors. Although I tried my best to smooth out any errors, I admit I am not a grammar fanatic and ask you forgive me in advance. Also, if SMeyer can tease us with hints of Blackwater then I certainly can. Or at least I tried. Or maybe I just smack you all with it. I apologize in advance as well for that.

* * *

_.  
._

The Road Less Traveled

.

_I merely want to live, to do no one harm but myself.  
I have the right to do that, haven't I? _  
- Leo Tolstoy, _Anna Karenina_

I. THEN: Duty Prevents Fragile Dreams From Taking Hold

_Nine years before:_

It has been four months since the "battle" took place. Hell, Leah shouldn't even be _using _the word 'battle' to describe it but time has passed and that was good enough for Leah. Especially since the aftermath didn't go so well for her personally.

Encouraged by her fearless leader, Leah went off to enroll into community college only to find out she has missed the last enrollment day by a week and that she couldn't enroll in the current semester. That set the college dream to the back of her mind.

For now.

So she was back to where she originally began-being the lap dog of vampires and gazing adoringly at the Alpha's imprint who could do no wrong with her freakishly fast growing, creepy beauty, advance knowledge, and that annoying habit of touching people's faces.

Like just because the freak couldn't get sick and her grandfather was a doctor, that didn't give her the right to spread germs around. Leah was still convinced the huge pimple on her cheek was the result of -she caught a glare from both Edward and Jacob, ugh, fine- _Renesmee _putting her hand there. Seriously. There were no traces of it _before the freak placed her hand on there_.

More glares from Edward and Jacob.

Since Edward could read minds and all, Leah knows why he's glaring at her but her fearless, mighty alpha leader? She stuck her tongue at him and glared back.

"What? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" she said as she stood up and placed her hands on her waist, oozing Queen Bitchiness.

Jacob smiled and let go of the dolls he had been playing with the freak (one of the few moments Leah enjoys watching Jacob play with the imprint) before getting up and striding towards her.

"That depends. Do you want me to pick a fight with my awesome beta?" he countered back.

"I do if you're just going to glare at me whenever the mind reader glares at me. I could be thinking naughty things and he'll still be glaring at me."

At this, Jacob laughed.

"Leah! I've known you since we were little. If I recall correctly, we've been married and divorced many times. With those experiences and being part of the pack, you think I wouldn't know your thought process by now?"

At this, Leah's eyes widened. Leah had forgotten that in her childhood, when she would play with Rebecca and Rachel, she would insist on having Jacob be her groom, who was the poor victim that usually happened to be there during their games of "wedding."

She smirked.

"Well, then, _husband_ you should know by now to always agree and defend me. I mean, the mind reader is better at that than you and you have _years_ compared to the barely one year he has being married."

"You're absolutely right." he agreed before winking at her. "But since I'm Alpha now, it's the other way around. _You_ have to agree and defend me, Leah."

Leah opened her mouth to respond when Esmé appeared at the doorway and announced, "Dinner is ready."

Jacob perked up immediately and turned his attention to the freak, who didn't want to go eat just yet. Edward hovered protectively between them and Leah just rolled her eyes before striding towards the door.

Leah never eats in their house if she could help it. Doing that felt wrong for her, felt as if she was leaving herself unprotected among enemies (no shit, Leah). She could see the rest of the "family" sitting down already, the elegant long table decked out beautifully, as if it was going to be the prop for the front of an interior design magazine. The plates in front of each vamp was empty but the glasses were filled to the brim with blood for each one. Leah caught a glimpse of her brother already seated, waiting for Jacob and the rest.

The whole point of it was to teach the freak how to eat like a normal human being with "impeccable" manners. The blonde's own word, with a pointed look directed at the Pack, which made Leah bristled and, had Jasper not fucked with her feelings, would've totally started a fight with the blonde.

"Will you be joining us today, Leah?" asked Carlisle, smiling softly at her. He had been about to sit down when he caught sight of her and straightened up. A habit he couldn't completely shake off from a long-passed era. She noticed Jasper had drawn out his chair, but hadn't sat down either.

Leah tried to smile back at the kind doctor but the harpy bitch inside her refused to show weakness in front of her enemies to take advantage of.

"Not today, Carlisle, sorry." she replied with a shrug before continuing her way out. She ran into the woods, took off her clothes and tied them to her leg before phasing, and running home. Leah thought back on the vamps.

Out of all the Cullens, she could deal almost amicably with Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle acted so normal, so human, Leah sometimes forgot he was a vampire. The fact that he was a doctor gave him more brownie points. As for Jasper, even though she hated him for manipulating her feelings now and then, she felt a kinship with him. Jasper had his demons and she had hers. End of story.

With that thought, Leah arrived near her house, where she phased back, got dressed, and walked into her house.

Into a sight Leah would pay millions not to see ever.

0o0o0

Once Leah was basically banned from her own home due to walking in on Charlie and her mom getting it on (her mother called it "lacking manners"), her life got more boring. It was all: patrol, sleep, wake up, eat at Embry's house, go to the vamp house, fawn over the freak, patrol, kick Jacob and Seth for being dumbasses, and repeat. Repeat. Fucking repeat.

When Leah was considering shooting herself somewhere fatal and seeing if she could will herself to heal faster, Sue allowed her back in the house and first thing Leah did was lock herself into her bedroom. She was going to sleep properly, dammit.

But just as she was about to drift off to sleep, a knock on her door scattered away any drowsiness, and that just brought out her harpy mode.

"What?" she snarled at whoever was brave enough to knock on her door_,_ "Who dares to fucking try to enter my domain?"

"Stop trying to channel your inner villainess, Leah." Jacob's amused voice filtered into her room as he knocked again before continuing, "Emily needs you to go to the boutique in town with the others for dresses and fittings."

Leah groaned.

0o0o0

Emily Young had a history of catching Leah at the right moment beginning from their childhood. Granted, she had a rough patch ever since she took Leah's (ex)boyfriend but it seemed she was back in the game now. It was the only reason why Leah could explain why she was being driven by Jacob to the only boutique in Forks to get the first round of fittings out of the way. What kind of fittings? The bridesmaid kind. To be exact, _maid of honor kind._

What idiot agrees to be maid of honor in her exbest friend's and exboyfriend's wedding? Besides Leah of course.

Everyone else was there already, waiting for her, when Leah walked into the store. By everyone, she meant the other imprints (excluding the freak) of the two packs.

"Leah!" squealed Claire and ran to hug her. She was the only one to greet Leah joyfully, the rest had just mumbled a 'hello.'

She stood at the edge of the crowd of bridesmaids (and one flower girl) and tried to pretend she cared about what Emily was talking about. How the dresses looked like and the colors, etc.

"Leah, you can pick whichever dress you want to wear for the wedding." declared Emily smiling.

"Okay." she agreed, inwardly surprised Emily would let her do such a thing.

Leah's first wickest thought was to find the most sluttest bridesmaid dress she could find and present it to Emily but a quick glance at the other imprints' faces revealed they all were thinking the same thing.

Well, that won't do at all.

She didn't want them to think Leah Clearwater was predictable.

So Leah's second wickest thought was to find the most hideous eye-catching bridesmaid dress she could find. Going to the clearance racks immediately, she tried to figure out which one was the most acceptable ugliest dress for a wedding. The gaudy sequined dress had potential but it screamed 'prom' more than 'this is revenge for making me be your freaking maid of honor and I'm totally ruining your photos' really. All the other dresses were just too ridiculous or too plain for her evil plan to work. She was just about to give up when a flash of color caught her eye and she swiftly took it off the rack. Inspecting it, Leah concluded it was the perfect mesh of ugliest dress and respectable dress. She grinned and immediately headed towards Emily.

"Hey, Emily, what do you think of this dress?" Leah asked nonchalantly, holding up the dress for the bride's stamp of approval.

The look on her face was worth it. The look on all the other imprints' faces was a bonus.

0o0o0

A squeal broke into her thoughts about everyone's reaction to her dress and Leah glowered at the direction it came from. Renesmee. The pretty wierd demon spawn was squealing from being twirled in the air by _Jacob_, her alpha.

Leah inwardly shuddered at the sight.

First of all, Bella must have been really doped up to have come up with the ridiculous names the freak was stuck with. Renesemee Carlie? Fuck, if she was the spawn (and she was glad she wasn't) she would totally change the name once she was old enough to legally walk into the courthouse to get it changed.

She felt her old self, the Leah before all _that_ happened, would've died in horror at discovering her future self hated a child but it was true. Leah Clearwater hated Renesmee and the way everyone tripped over themselves to meet her every need and want. Like haven't anyone heard about those spoiled rich kids that failed at life once their fortune was taken away?

Leah didn't roll that way. If the freak wanted to talk to her, she could damn well open her mouth to speak and use that creepy voice of hers. Of course, that just made her the bad guy in the freak's eyes and cause her to pout.

Then everyone glared at her for upsetting their precious Renesmee. Like, she was just helping the damned hybrid. Renesmee couldn't go around "talking" to people in that creepy way of hers.

She shook her head, felt the short strands of hair graze her shoulders, and despaired.

_When will I be able to leave this behind?_

Edward glanced at her quickly and looked away immediately once she caught him staring at her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper turn to see her, and felt a subtle shift in her emotions.

Leah Clearwater didn't bother giving a damn anymore.

0o0o0

_When will I be able to leave this behind?_

So despaired the tall lanky teenager surfing the web at his school library. Unlike his other peers around him, he was looking up legends of the occult for his father, who hunted dark creatures.

Sam Winchester stretched, popping his sore joints from the hunt last night, and sighed. Peeking over to the check out desk, he noticed his brother was still flirting with the pretty librarian assistant, and quickly click open the other internet window on his desk task bar. The page on the window greeted:

_Submit application?_

With a trembling finger on the mouse button, Sam Winchester took a deep breath and clicked on 'Yes.' The window refreshed and gave him one more message.

_Your Application to Standford University has been submitted and will be reviewed shortly._

"Hey, Sammy, done yet?" Dean called out, walking towards him.

His heart beating furiously, Sam quickly exited out of the computer and said, "Yeah...I'm done."

0o0o0

Leah Clearwater knew something was up when her mother was actually home in the evening _with dinner_. It has been an unspoken rule in the Clearwater house not to expect Sue Clearwater around the house since she usually spent her time with Charlie Swan at his house after the incident with Leah walking in. Even if her mother hanging around the house was still considered normal, the fact that her Alpha and Seth was there tipped her off. She leaned on the doorway and asked, "What is this intervention about?"

"I can't invite Jacob over for dinner?" snarked Seth as he scooped some potatoes onto his plate.

Suddenly, their eyes caught one another and he gathered the courage to speak.

"You could...but then I'll be thinking the freaky vampbaby might be getting competition." she shot back as she sat down and began to serve herself.

"Hush you two." said Sue as she served Jacob.

Dinner was surprisingly quiet and once over, Leah began to stack up the dishes to wash them when Seth said, "I'll do it."

He took them off her hands as Jacob came over and said, "We need to talk Leah."

With a nod to Sue and Seth, he took her by the hand and lead her outside. They walked to the beach and sat down on the fallen log.

"I've been thinking..." he starts, running one hand nervously through his hair as he turned to stare at her.

"That's new, coming from you. About?"

But Jacob doesn't immediately pick up where he left off and Leah knows whatever makes him pause to think about his words was serious.

"Just fucking say it, Jacob." she snapped, fear taking over and she feared she ruined the moment, whatever it was, but he nodded.

"You should go do your own thing, Leah. Go to college. Date. Whatever you want without being on the "beck and call of leeches" as you say. The Pack has expanded enough that my Beta can leave." he said, shooting her a gentle smile.

The first thing that hit her was _He wants me gone._ The second was _Yes! _

"Can I?" she asked before inwardly cursing herself. Her voice sounded weak and hopeful, the voice of a housewife from way back in the day who couldn't do anything without the permission of her husband.

Then again, Jacob was technically that husband if she looked at it that way.

He nodded as he flung an arm around her shoulders, stood up with her, and they began to walk across the beach.

"You need this, Leah. The Pack will still be here when you're done with what you need to do. And who knows? Maybe you'll inspire Seth and the rest of the Pack to do the same thing."

Her Alpha was so fucking perfect and just as she was going to open her mouth to thank him-he smiled and said, "I need my beta to be on her best behaviour for Sam's wedding, y'know."

That bastard had to go ruin the moment.

She punched him or at least tried to because the smiling bastard knew her so well that he dodged it and taunted, "Can't catch me in human form Leah."

Since there was nobody on the beach except them, Leah shifted and bit him on the calf. Hard.

But the idiot just kept on laughing.

* * *

A/N -Please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
